


Pride Parade Love

by SalaTrash



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christopher Street Day, M/M, Pride Parade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 14:55:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/850836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalaTrash/pseuds/SalaTrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble<br/>A case leads Cas and Dean into a colourful love parade</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pride Parade Love

**Author's Note:**

> I was on the yearly Pride Parade of my City last saturday and..yeah just had the idea for a drabble...again...

Dean pushed through the masses of bodys surrounding him, Cas at his tail.  
He doesn’t know how the hell he even ended here with the angel in the first place.

The loud music was thrumming though the air and the masses where dancing, following the brightly decorated wagons. Even on those the people were dancing and drinking and just so happy.

A giant man dressed in a nun costume and painted like a whore blocked his way until he looked down on him with a bright smile and pushed something in his hands.

A bit perplexed he stared down on his hands when he or she, he wasn’t to sure, pushed out of his way to join an other group of dressed up people.

He had a freaking condom in his hands, sporting the quote “free love, safe love”

Cas peeked over his shoulder, beaming the whole time they made their way through the streets.

This case had really lead them to one of the few placed Dean had never thought of ending up at.

They where at a fucking Pride Parade somewhere in the middle of America.

He shoved the condom in his pocked and huffed while Cas just looked curious.

“Why did this man give you such protection?”

“Cas don’t..”

“Don’t you like to be here, Dean?”

“Not particularly, I’d rather be somewhere else though, somewhere with less drunken people wearing drag”

Cas just grabbed his hand and lead them out of the masses, beside the full street and up a little hill beside an old house. Dean starred at their hands and swallowed slowly.

They overlooked the colorful parade, following a few soap bubbles people shot in the air with actual bubble guns.

“You know…” Castiel begun. “I can see their souls…all of them. Swirling in joy, moving back and force, like they are dancing with each other. Shining so bright it’s lighting up the whole area, probably the whole town. My brothers and sisters must be able to see it if they just would look down from heaven. Bright like a beacon in the night, filling every inch of this town with so much love that it’s filled till every crack is full and bursting out in waves. I have never seen something so beautiful, not after I pulled your soul out of hell. Those people love so strongly and stand up so high to fight what should not be fought for, what should rightfully belong to them. Why are humans making love so complicated?”

Dean’s knees almost buckled under him after hearing Castiels monolog and he stared at their hands again, still holding tight together.  
“I don’t know Cas, I really don’t…”  
He hadn’t noticed how close they suddenly were, how close Cas face was to his, he could feel his breath ghosting over his cheeks and lips and just for a brief moment, he closed his eyes and breached the distance. Pressing his lips to Castiels thinking, that, who ever saw them would think nothing of it anyways.  
Cas lips were soft and warm and just felt right. He pushed back a little and mumbled “But maybe I’ll find out soon”


End file.
